


Keeping Him

by ACELLIS



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACELLIS/pseuds/ACELLIS
Summary: Oliver Queen has always been deviant. Not that anyone really noticed - they always brushed off the signs as nothing more than his spoilt-rich-boy personality. But Malcolm knew.And he'd rather keep it all to himself.





	Keeping Him

Malcolm started noticing it when Tommy had turned fifteen.

It had been a big party on the night of his son’s birthday and it felt like half of Starling city’s teenagers were invited. And obviously, Tommy’s best friend was there – Oliver Queen.

The boy had dragged Tommy in to more trouble over the years than Malcolm thought he could handle, but he somehow kept Tommy stable too. Kept him distracted from the unhappy house he had and gave him the pseudo family that Malcolm was incapable of providing anymore. Malcolm promised himself that that was the only reason he tolerated the Queen scion these days.

But this night set in motion the realization that Malcolm had indeed been lying to himself.

He had been moving to the patio outside to check on the teenagers when he was stopped by a gang of giggling girls. They tried to engage him in conversation, asking about Merlyn Global and how smart he must be – kill him now, teenage girls were stupid. He was nineteen years their senior and they somehow still tried to get into his pants.

Nevertheless, this was Tommy’s party and he would not screw this up for his son, so he smiled politely and indulged their questions when he spotted the boy.

He was standing with a plastic cup in hand, somehow apart from the group he was standing in, staring straight at Malcolm. Body language taught and facial expression longing.

He looked away the moment he caught Malcolm’s eye and engaged in laughing with Tommy over something he probably didn’t even hear. Malcolm thought little of it since teenage crushes were numerous and one of the girls in the group surrounding him had probably caught Oliver’s eye.

Until he caught the boy staring again. This time he was crouched down, shirt sleeves rolled up – fixing a pool light – and no girls surrounding him. Oliver was in the pool with a few others, but he wasn’t splashing around like a baboon, but rather leaning on the side with his elbows on the edge and staring straight at the man across from him. This time he was able to regard the boy’s impossibly blue eyes as he held eye contact for a moment. When Malcolm raised a brow, Oliver looked away and became part of the shenanigans of his friends.

Malcolm put the encounters from his mind until a few days later when he entered the house late after a long day of work. Tommy and Oliver were on the couch playing video games and just as Malcolm passed them on his way to the dining room, Oliver greeted him. Since the boys had started spending time in Merlyn Mansion a few years back, this was the first time that Oliver went out of his way to greet Malcolm.

Struck still, he turned to the boy and saw his hopeful smile.

“Evening Oliver.” Seeing his son turn to him as well, he added. “Hello Tommy.” With a quick smile and continued on his way.

He started noticing small things Oliver did after that, like turning to face him when he walked into a room or smiling at him charmingly when greeted at family functions and the staring - he would catch Malcolm's eye and glance away just as quickly.

But it wasn’t only the small things. Oliver started changing his behavior.

Like when Tommy was throwing a fit about not getting the newest phone, Oliver reasoned that he didn’t need it. Unlike any of the previous times something like this happened where Oliver would just keep his mouth shut and agree with Tommy on all matters in his room after the confrontation.

Or when he heard from Moira how proud she was of Oliver in the recent months. He hadn’t been called to the principal’s office in the last three and his teachers were calling home about his willingness to participate in class and his rising grades.

It carried on for a year and Malcolm could also see the strain it was starting to have on Oliver’s friendship with Tommy. His son didn’t quite understand Oliver’s sudden change and it was making him unsure about his friendship with the boy. They have had a few fights in the recent weeks and although Tommy has gone the Queen residence less these days, Oliver has started coming to the Merlyn household more often. Mostly without Tommy.

It was on one such night before Oliver was to turn sixteen that Malcolm knew what had brought on the change in the boy.

He was sitting in the lounge reading a book when Oliver came in and sat on the other end of the couch.

This has happened before in the last year – Oliver coming out to do homework or to read – gradually becoming comfortable in a shared space with Malcolm, but this night was different. Oliver had nothing with him.

Sensing that the boy was staring at him, Malcolm lowered his book and looked at him. Oliver ducked a shy glance away and swallowed before he brought back his eyes to Malcolm’s face. A slow blush forming on his cheeks when Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

He opened and closed his mouth for a bit until Malcolm decided to take pity on the boy.

“Any reason you’re not reading tonight?”

Oliver snapped his mouth shut and stared at Malcolm with wide eyes for a second when he seemed to gather his wits and spoke:

“Mr. Merlyn can I… may I ask you something?”

He looked spooked when he finished his sentence. As if now that the words were in the air, he wanted to gulp them back down. Too late – Malcolm has been curious about Oliver’s change in behavior for a while now and had just been handed the conversation to get the answer from the source.

“Certainly Oliver. How can I help?” He used his most reassuring tone of voice and smiled charmingly. The boy turned crimson.

“Uh… I – I have been…” unhappy with the start of his sentence, he tried again: “I want to know…” He paused again and picked at something on his lounge pants: “I think I…” He cut himself off and jumped from the couch.

“I’m sorry to bother you! I’ll just go!”

Just as he came around the back of the couch Malcolm seized his forearm, effectively stopping the boy in his tracks. He looked to the hand holding his arm in shock and darted his eyes up to lock them with Malcolm concerned gaze.

To be honest, Malcolm did not really understand either why he stopped the boy. He was only curious about his transformation, but he needn’t have an answer right away. He carried on anyway.

“Something is bothering you Oliver.” He stated. That has been obvious for the last week. The boy has been a jittery mess. “You are welcome to speak with me about it. I would be happy to lend an ear.”

Oliver looked at him as if the world was balanced in his eyes and blurted: “I like you Mr. Merlyn.”

Malcolm stared at the boy. That made a lot of sense. The staring, the smiles, the greeting and the behavior change. Oliver knew that Malcolm disapproved of his and Tommy’s to-do’s and he had started turning a leaf. He wanted to show Malcolm what a good boy he was. Wanted Malcolm to notice him.

Oh shit.

Malcolm slowly released the boy’s arm and pushed himself from the couch - never breaking eye contact.

He started to speak, disconcert heavy in his voice “…Oliver – “

“No! No, please don’t!” The boy started frantically, “I know it’s not normal and I – I know you think I’m disgusting - “ his face started to crumble but he soldiered on, “but I like you Mr. Merlyn and I just wanted you to know that and I’m sorry it had to be me - ” he started hunching in on himself, “and I know you love Tommy and I’m his best friend - “ Malcolm cautiously moved toward the boy, “and my dad is your best friend and – ” tears started forming in his eyes “ - I’m sorry…” The boy sounded humiliated.

Malcolm came to a stop before the boy and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Oliver looked up in surprise and started to wring his hands. “Oliver.” He paused and took in the sight of the boy.

It was so unlike him to be this nervous – Oliver has always been a confident boy. He did everything with pride, even if it was not something to be proud of, and kept his head held high through circumstances most teenagers would find crippling with anxiety. To see him in a mess of tears because of a confession was intriguing to Malcolm.

“I don’t think you are disgusting,” the boy’s shoulders relaxed a margin and his tearful eyes focused hopefully on Malcolm, “but this crush you have on me is not something I can go along with.” Oliver tensed further.

“Oliver, I am old enough to be your father and -”

“I know!” Oliver interrupted him quickly and grabbed front of Malcolm’s dress shirt with his fingers, “I know that, and I thought about if for weeks and I still like you! You could have been fifty and I would still have loved you. I – I don’t care how old you are!”

Malcolm sighed heavily as he moved to remove the boy’s hands gently from his shirt, but Oliver was faster. Just as Malcolm placed his hand on Oliver’s he was yanked down and kissed clumsily.

Honestly not having expected such a bold move, Malcolm stood shocked for a second and looked at Oliver’s eyes clenched shut. He seemed determined to keep them closed as he moved his mouth against Malcolm’s. It must have been uncomfortable to kiss an unresponsive man because Oliver opened his eyes slowly. But what Malcolm saw there was different from what he had been expecting.

Oliver had determination in his half-lidded eyes. The fear was gone and in its place was the confidence that Malcolm had been missing. He felt his blood start to pump despite his misgivings.

He told himself it was because it had been a long time since he’d indulged at all.

And when Oliver nibbled Malcolm’s bottom lip, like he knew what he was thinking, what little restraint he had fled the room. He grabbed the boy around his waist and pulled him closer, opened his mouth and kissed him slowly until blue eyes fell shut again.

The languid kiss slowly turned into something more heated and Oliver started rocking against him. The stiffness pushing against Malcolm's thigh unmistakable. It made his own arousal rise in response and quickly did he realize how wrong this was. How wrong his thoughts have been since Oliver had started to grow into a teenager. He always pushed them away, but he couldn't deny them anymore. He was sick.

He quickly pulled away from the kiss and flung himself against the back of the couch. He drew in a deep breath and looked at Oliver - the boy was socked. Standing there with his hands lifted as if he could still grab Malcolm's shirt and his eyes impossibly wide.

"This is wrong, Oliver." Malcolm whispered.

The boy lowered his hands and slowly and straightened his spine. "You think I don't know that?" His whispered back, "I'm in love with a man twice my age. I have tried to sleep with three girls just to prove to myself I'm not _sick,_ but I couldn't even get it up." He was stating it blandly, as if he were talking about boring historical facts, "I even tried it with a guy from school at a party once. I got him so drunk he wouldn't remember my face, but the moment he touched me I was revolted." He spat it like a curse, "I felt like I was betraying the love I had for you and I couldn't stomach the thought of another man touching me." 

He leaned back on his heels and drew in a shuddering breath. "I had made up my mind on Tommy's fifteenth that I would prove myself worthy of you. I haven't even touched or let anyone touch me since."  He gulped and was about to continue when Malcolm interrupted him softly. 

"Stop, Oliver." He didn't know the boy had been looking at him for so long. Probably as long as Malcolm had been looking at him.

He hesitated a moment and then held out a hand for the boy to take. He thought for a moment what his deceased wife would think of his weakness but shut it down before it could fully form.

Shakily Oliver placed his youthful hand in Malcolm's and let himself be drawn nearer between the man's thighs.

Malcolm lifted his other hand to cradle his cheek and looked him for a long moment. Oliver never wavered. Putting all his longing, his love for the man before him into his gaze.

"I understand," Malcolm started slowly, "but you are still a minor - " 

"Not anymore." 

Malcolm stopped in his tracks. Looked down at his watch and sighed. 

"Yes, you have been sixteen as of two minutes ago and can now legally consent to having sexual relations." Malcolm stated, resigned and looked up into Oliver's bright eyes. 

Bright blue and beautiful eyes that he has never been able to forget since the day this boy seemed to see straight through him. 

He stroked his soft cheek and looked as those eyes fell shut and Oliver canted his cheek into the caress. Slowly Malcolm leaned in and kissed the boy softly on his mouth. 

Slowly, Oliver moved his arms around Malcolm's neck and Malcolm drew the boy in further at his hips. Fastening him to his front with a cage of his arms behind his back. 

He never thought he would have the boy, but now that he has been gifted on a silver platter, Malcolm would be loathe to say he will ever let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. I just got hooked on Arrow (DAMMIT! ANOTHER ONE) and I always fall in love with the villain/hero pairing, so here. There wasn't enough of this and I needed more.  
> I would enjoy some feedback, but do note that any slander on my moral compass is not going to make an impact (it's broken).  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
